


Alphas don't like to share...

by Moon_V



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Wish, Claiming Bites, Drunk Stiles, Eternal Sterek, M/M, Surprise Party, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_V/pseuds/Moon_V
Summary: It's Stiles birthday. The pack has planned a surprise party for him... Except Derek doesn't show up... Or does he?Felt the need for some fluff.. Idk..Just felt the need to share it





	Alphas don't like to share...

Stiles was impressed... Really!! They managed to lure him to the loft under fall pretences and he didn't suspect a thing.  
They went behind his back Scott and all his friends and planned the whole thing without telling him.  
A surprise birthday party was the last thing he has expected..

  
Stiles didn't expect that the whole pack would have been there, that they remembered his birthday and got into so much trouble throwing this party.. Great music, drinks all over, and happy faces who screamed excited "surprise" and hugged him tightly.  
But on Derek's loft? And without telling the broody werewolf? And were was that sourwolf anyway?  
Stiles looked around the loft but couldn't find him. He wanted to ask were he was but hesitated.  
Instead he blew the candles of his birthday cake, closed his eyes and made a wish about a certain Alpha werewolf. Later, after he hugged everyone and thanked them for the party he decided it was time to get wasted.

  
He tried not to think about Derek even though it hurt him. He wasn't there for his birthday although the rest of the pack had joined his party.  
After a few shoots he grabbed Scott and Issac because he had decided that he wanted to dance. The werewolves followed him dancing to the rhythm of the music catching him everytime the human decided to invent a new dancing move.  
The girls soon followed them dancing along and laughing enjoying themselves too.

  
Once Stiles decided he wanted an other shoot he left the rest of them and walked towards the mini bar that was placed near the door for this special occasion. Once he poured a new drink he turned around and watched the pack enjoying themselves and smiled happy.  
Scott with Alison, Issac with Danny, Boyd with Erica, Lydia with Jackson. Each pair has been through a lot but despite their difficulties they managed to be together and happy. That made Stiles' heart ache a little.

  
_"Not everyone gets a happy end I guess"_   Stiles looked down a bit tipsy, sad and tried to hold back the tears that were gathering in his eyes.  
Scott whispered something to Lydia who came to Stiles and gave him a light hug.

  
_"You should go upstairs to Derek's room and open your presents. It will cheer you up"._ The strawberry blonde girl said close to his ear.

  
Stiles nodded without second thought and walked swaying towards the staircase. He needed to calm himself down and Lydia just provided him that chance. Once he reached the top of the stairs, he took a deep breathe trying to steady himself. He walked towards the door that led to the alpha's bedroom opened it and closed it quickly. He reached the bed ignoring the pile of gifts that was formed next to it and laid down looking the ceiling.

  
_"Where are you Sourwolf?! I miss you"_ he whispered with a hurt voice and reached for the pillow next to him covering his face with it. It smelled just like the alpha, like forest and rain and comfort and muscularity and Derek.

  
He left a moan and before he realised it, the bed beside him deepened and strong arms reached to take the pillow from him.  
Stiles closed his eyes to avoid the embarrassment, expecting someone from the pack coming to the room to drag him down to the party. The music had stopped for some reason and the silence comfort him unexpectedly.

  
What he didn't expect was the voice that he was desperate to hear the whole night call his name. _"Stiles... Open your eyes... Look at me pup.."_

  
Stiles kept his eyes closed shaking his head _"No, I'm drunk and you are a dream and If I open my eyes the spell will be broken"._

  
Derek giggled and came closer to Stiles' body hugging him warmly and caressing his lips on his neck. _"It's not I promise... Do it for me... I wanna give you your present"_   Derek licked playfully near the ear of Stiles' neck who left a moan and snapped his eyes open looking at Derek's eyes.

  
_"How are you even here? I thought u weren't... That you didn't care.. "_ he looked at him with puppy eyes ready to cry.

  
_"I would never do that to you baby pup.. You are so special.. My human little cub.. How could I forget your birthday!?"_ Derek whispered close to Stiles' ear sending shivers with his words and his warm breath down to human's spine.

  
_"But... Then why you weren't downstairs with the other's?!"_  Stiles tried not to whimer enjoying this way to much.

  
_"Alpha's don't like to share little one"_ Derek said seductively flashing his red alpha eyes to Stiles _. "And tonight you turn 18 so that means I can finally claim you.. Make you mine.. My mate..."_ Derek said grinning evilly leaving his fangs come out.

  
_"You wanna be mine Stiles?! Wanna be claimed by an Alpha werewolf?! Be with me?!"_ Derek was caressing Stiles body and tracing his fangs on his neck making him horny, hard and moan hard so hard.

  
_"Der...yes fuck yes I want you.. I want all of you.. Do it alpha.. Make me yours. I already am.. I need you Der"_ He pleadded biting his lips hard.

  
The alpha reached Stiles pulse point and bit hard sucking blood and making the human cum untouched in his pants. _"Mine"_ he growled happily.

  
_"Fuck"_ Stiles whispered and flushed red from embarrassment and the post glow of the best orgasm he ever had holding on Derek tightly.

  
Derek grabbed him and kissed him as his mate should always been kissed. Tenderly, slow with passion, love, tongue and bites caresses and squeezes..Stiles held close to the alpha folding himself around him kissing back the same way giving everything he had on his heart for the werewolf. _"I love you my alpha.. "_ He whispered as he caressed his lips on Derek's.  
_"Happy Birthday my little cub"_ The alpha said kissing him back softly.

  
_"Sleep Stiles, and tomorrow I'll show you how Alpha werewolves tend the needs of their little pups and their cute butts"_ Derek giggled.  
Stiles hummed pleased closing his eyes _"Yes alpha.. Best birthday ever!"_

**Who said that birthday wishes dont come true???**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it. Check my others stories too..  
> Any ideas are welcomed :) thanks


End file.
